Royals
by imstormborn
Summary: 1820 - Lord Niklaus Mikaelson is a mysterious bachelor whose past is wrapped in the shadows. At the ball given by the governor Niklaus meets the beautiful Caroline Forbes, William Forbes' only daughter, promised to Louis Lemaire d'Orléans. Things get more difficult when Caroline's father finds out the girl is in love with her family's biggest enemy: the original vampire Klaus.
1. I chapter

**Royal****_s - _**_1st chapter _

The sun was slowly fading behind the governator's imposing manor. The house was surrounded by a well ordered garden, the green grass was placed at the center of a square where a little fountain gave a quiet tone to the elegant view thanks to the slow flow of its water. However, it was possible to barely hear some of the cheerful notes of the music played in the big saloon, where the party proceeded as planned since a few hours from the beginning. People danced and laughed in their bright clothes, women wore gorgeous jewelry and men were drinking champagne from precious crystal glasses. That was a fine event.  
Sir Barker - the owner of the manor - was a powerful man, he was around fifty and he had married a younger woman who had given him three daughters with whom the nature had not been kind at the moment of the birth. He got used to organize balls to see at least one of his girls getting married to a noble man. Niklaus Mikaelson would have never missed such a similar party, he loved music, women and food. He was taking part of the collective joy along with the two beautiful Collins sisters, two twins, to be precise. Margaery and Hannabet Collins made of their sameness a pride, they usually wore the same clothes. Although, even if they tought it was particouraly important to look the same, the squabbles between them were awfully frequent.

- Will you invite me to dance, Lord Mikaelson? - Asked one of the twins, maybe Margaery, or maybe Hannabet. Klaus kept drinking champagne from his glass.

- Don't you dare, Hannabet! It's my turn, isn't this true, Lord Mikaelson? - Replied the other one, then her hand touched Klaus' chest.

- You danced with him all the time last Saturday! - Their strident voices easily attracted everybody's attention on them.

- Ladies, please, there's no need to pick up a fight. I invite you both to dance with me. - Klaus couldn't let the sisters acting ridiculously in front to the nobles in the saloon, although he used to laugh at their vivacious behavior. A smirk appeared on his face.

- Don't be fool, the three of us can't dance together. -

- And who said so? - He didn't like rules and he didn't like the people who followed them. His hands suddenly pulled the girls to him and they started an uncoordinated dance while the nobles gave them a very hard stare.

Meanwhile the governator, followed by two of his guests, walked towards Klaus, then his voice interrupted his dance with the Collins sisters.

- Lord Mikaelson! Let me introduce you the guest I've been talking to you about, the count Louis Lemaire d'Orléans and his future wife, the beautiful Lady Caroline. - Klaus turned himself to look at the French man and his wonderful girlfriend, his eyes admired her enchanting beauty for a while. Lady Caroline was a young girl who belonged to a rich family of New Orleans. Her mother had died from a fatal disease, so the girl grew up under the strict rules of her father William Forbes - a nobleman - and her aunt. Her kind smiles hid her ture sadness, she was too educated to tell her father she didn't want to marry Louis Lemaire, Caroline knew that her duty as a wife was to love her husband, or at least pretend to love him. Blonde hair, pale skin, eyes as blue and deep as the sky. She was the most beautiful woman Klaus had ever seen before in his whole life. The Collins sisters noticed her beauty too, of course, and they showed their envy through annoying stares.

- Lady Caroline, it's my pleasure to meet you. I hope you are enjoyng the ball. - Klaus spoke to her first and she gave him a shy smile back without answering; her husband told her to not speak.

- I heard of you, Sir Lemaire, I'm sure that the slave trading is going good at the port, you are a lucky man. - Klaus' eyes looked towards Caroline.

- I don't have any doubt you heard of me, Lord Mikaelson. The trading proceeds wonderfully. You are right, I am a lucky man, I have a substantial fortune, a good reputation and now I have the love of my beautiful girlfriend. I couldn't ask for more. - Klaus smirked. He could barely stand Louis arrogance, but he was the original vampire and he knew he could have killed him just for sport.

- Don't be modest, Lemaire, life is research, it's in the nature of every human being to desire something we don't have. May I ask when you will be celebrating the wedding? -

- Soon. - There wasn't hate in Louis' voice, just an innate and awful pride.

- Lord Mikaelson, we want to dance. - The two sisters interrupted the conversation with their whims, Klaus sighed and he suddenly felt hungry.

- A little patience, love. - He whispered. - Sorry, duty calls me. Enjoy the rest of the party. Lady Caroline, it was a pleasure. - He bowed his head kindly and the girl, grabbing softly her dress, did the same thing with grace. Klaus went to the second floor to feed from the sisters' wrists, then, when he felt satisfied, he erased their memories and he compelled them to come back home. Meanwhile Lemaire had left Lady Caroline alone to go talking to some old friends in the saloon, he didn't like to dance, so the girl was forced to watch the ball without taking part to it. Klaus immediately saw her through the crowd, it wasn't possible to ignore her light, so he walked towards the young girl.

- I presume dancing is not one of your husband's passions, Milady. - When Klaus talked Caroline smiled politely, happy to not be alone any longer.

- You guessed right, Lord Mikaelson, the count doesn't appreciate dancing. - She replied, so Klaus heard her voice for the first time and he thought his name sounded sweeter if pronounced by the lady's lips.

- But please, keep the secret. He wouldn't like to know I told you this. - She added in a lower tone.

Klaus smiled back and then he extended his left hand to Caroline in invitation.

- Please, I won't bite. - Well, he couldn't be sure of that, but he had a certain sense of humor. Caroline took the last three steps towards him and she took his hand to go to the center of the saloon and to start the slow dance. During the few second of silence her eyes saw Louis, the man was severely staring at them. On the contrary, Klaus couldn't help himself from admiring her and only her.

- You have a very particular accent, are you British? - She asked him.

- I am. So I'm sure you have been to London at least once. -

- Right, lord Mikaelson. I've been to London just once, but for a very long time. - She didn't smile, she tried to keep herself serious to not let the count become suspicious.

- Lemaire must be a truthful man, to have left you alone. It's not wise to abandon your lady at a ball, especially in the case she owns your same beauty. -

- You are going to make me blush. - Caroline truly appreciated that compliment, she knew Klaus was sincere, he wasn't using the same words everybody used to talk about her beauty.

- I am just speaking the truth. - He replied.

- I don't think the count is enjoying our dancing. - She couldn't help herself from looking at her future husband, worried about his temper. She had seen Lemaire getting angry, sometimes, so she wanted to avoid their first quarrel as long as she could; Louis knew how to get violent.

- Then I hope he will find something more amusing to look at. You are a wonderful dancer, by the way. Who taught you this art? -

- I learned when I was a child, then I kept studying during the time I spent in London... You are not that bad as well. - She smirked, and so did he.

- "Not that bad"? I am afraid my pride won't be satisfied. - He joked, then the music slowly stopped. Klaus and Caroline had to step back, then they thanked one another with a slight bow.

- Thank you for this dance. - She said.

- It has been a pleasure. - Klaus desired to enjoy her company for a little more, although he knew it wouldn't be kind of Caroline to avoid Lemaire all the evening long.

- It's hot in here. Would you like to take a walk outside? - He asked, seeing Caroline's insecurity. - You could say I forced you to stay. Please, I insist. -

Caroline smiled, then she laid her hand on Klaus's arm and they walked outside, reaching the beautiful garden wrapped in the dark of the night. Some gothic streetlight lighted up the elegant paths, nobody was there except them.

- This is the first time I see you, Lady Caroline. Are dances boring to you? - He was sure he would have remembered her face if he had seen it before, some kinds of beauties were hard to forget.

- They are when I'm left alone. You must know my father is always been protective over me, now that I am promised to Lameire he is even more. - She stopped their walk to admire a horse, then she she softly petted the animal on his head, smiling. Caroline's father always told her he didn't want to lose her daughter like he did with his wife.

- I imagine how difficult it is for your father, to try to keep men's looks away from you. - She was too shy to anwer to another compliment.

- This evening I enjoyed your company. - Caroline replied while Klaus' eyes were lost in hers.

- I'll be happy to amuse you whenever you'll prefer. - A shade of malice was hidden behind his courtesy, her lips were slightly parted. Caroline desired what Klaus was ready to offer her: passion.

- Caroline, my dear, what are you doing? Don't touch the horse, are you intent on ruin your dress? - Lemaire voice interrupted the silence, he quickly walked towards them and grabbed Caroline's arm.

- I persuaded the wonderful Lady to come with me for a walk, you seemed very busy in your talks. - Klaus spoke first, ready to admit his guiltiness. The two men exchanged hard glances.

- Lord Mikaelson, If you do not mind my presence and Lady Caroline's one is required at the ball. Enjoy the rest of the evening. - Lemaire came back inside the saloon carrying Caroline with him, she couldn't do anything but keeping herself silent, heartened by the thought of the charming man she had just met. Klaus kept looking the girl who walked away from him. He didn't know anything about her, but he promised himself that wouldn't be the last time he saw her.


	2. II chapter

**Royals**_ - 2nd chapter_

Caroline was brushing her blonde hair in front of the mirror of her room. The sun had just risen on New Orleans and only two days were passed since the last ball, she remembered of Klaus, the handsome man she had met. The thought of him had visited her mind too often in the last nights. She was sorry because she couldn't have said goodbye to him, right before being brought back in the saloon by Louis. She watched her own reflection, her skin was pale and her eyes were trying hard to hide the worries caused by that incumbent marriage. Suddenly a female voice broke the silence.

- Lady Caroline? Are you ready? - It was Sophie, Caroline's companion, a beautiful young girl whose past wasn't bright as much as her present. Sophie's mother was just a slave when she got pregnant with her first daughter. Her lover was a married man who belonged to the family she served. Sophie had never met her father, that lack gave rise to her distrust towards men. She had some secrets, but she loved Caroline like a sister. Caroline stood up to let Sophie help her wearing the light and fine dress that perfectly fitted on her body. She had a certain taste in fashion.

- So, you have nothing to say? That look on your face... You seem happy. - Sophie said with a smile, tightening the laces of Caroline's corset.

- Do you think I'm hiding something? -

- I don't think you are, I'm completely certain about it. - Caroline smiled, then a pain expression appeared on her face, she hated corsets, they barely let her breathe.

- Fine! The ball has been boring, as always. Louis did nothing more than talk, and talk, and talk to everybody. I wonder if he ever gets tired of speaking. - A shade of intolerance invaded her tone, then again the thought of Klaus remembered her of their dance and their conversation, she smiled without even realizing it.

- But? - Sophie wanted to know more. She knew there was something else to say.

- But... I had the pleasure to meet Lord Mikaelson. - That name wasn't new to Sophie, not at all! The brunette girl's glance met Caroline's one in the mirror, then she sighed.

- At first I thought he was a Casanova, he was dancing with both the Collins sisters! -

- It doesn't sound new. - Sophie realized she spoke too much, too late. She couldn't tell Caroline what she knew about Klaus, some things were better left unsaid. Caroline was a innocent and young girl, she didn't have to know nothing more about the world she was living in.

- I mean... I was talking about the Collins sisters, everybody know they are particularly friendly. - She added straight after.

- In any case, he made my evening much better by inviting me to dance with him. We also went for a walk. - Caroline made sure everything was perfect, right before to turn towards Sophie with a bright smile, they were ready to go.

- We'll visit Lady Susan first, she invited us for a tea. - Lady Susan was an old friend of Caroline's mother. She was a humble and funny woman who had always helped Caroline in her ploys and little breakaways. The two girls took the elegant horse drawn carriage to arrive at Lady Susan's manor, where they stayed for an hour or maybe more. At the end of the tea meeting Lady Susan lent her own carriage to Sophie and Caroline to help them reaching the market. William Forbes would have never let his daughter visiting the French Quarter, but that wouldn't have been the first time Caroline broke one of her father's rules.

* * *

Klaus walked through a narrow alley of the Vieux Carré, nearby a two floor whorehouse. Some women were sitting on the ground floor, some others came near to the original vampire to treat and propose their price, ready to sell their body without shame. Their own, cruel life had deprived them of their dignity, they had chosen to live in the streets of the French Quarter rather than die of starvation. The perfume featuring the fragrance of blood led him to in front of a young brunette girl who was silent in her lonliness. Her eyes were as dark as her hair, some residues of dirt laid on her sweet face.

- Are you going to stay there staring at me for the rest of you day, or are you interested in prices, Sir? - Obviously she wasn't educated. The look on Klaus' face stayed calm.

- I was admiring your beauty, indeed. There is no price I can't afford to pay. -

- Oh, what a gentleman! - She was absolutely sceptical, then she invited him to follow her inside the house, where they had to walk among drunkards and prostitutes to get to their room. The bordeaux walls were lighted up by the first sunbeams, the bed was messy, somebody had slept there during the night. It became hard to resist to the blood smell, Klaus had to fight against his nature to not let his eyes assume a intense amber color.

- Do you desire to undress me, or can I do it by myself? - The girl asked touching a brace of her dress.

- I am not here for this, actually. - He replied, moving forward to eliminate the distance between their bodies. He could hear her blood flow in her veins, he could smell her fear.

- Then why are you here? - Her trembling voice broke the silence and Klaus smirked.

- I'm terribly hungry, love. - In a sudden gesture his teeth ripped her flesh, he bit her neck and he started feeding with a violent impetuosity. No woman's blood could have satisfied his irrepressible thirst because that wasn't a real need. His hunger was just the reflection of a bigger enemy of his: lonliness.

- Self control, brother. - A calm and gentle male voice came from the deep end of the room. Elijah, the noble one, Klaus' older brother. He was a kind man, so diffrent from Klaus in every single way. Elijah had brown hair and dark eyes, he was tall as much as his brother, he had a rare charm and women of every kind and every age went crazy for him. He was not a rebel one, he followed the rules without any effort. He was wise and respectful towards the others. Elijah's only flaw was his unconditional obstinacy on wanting to save Klaus' soul.

- Elijah... To what do I owe the honor of your presence? -

- I just wanted to make sure you would be discreet. - Elijah gave Klaus his hanky, to let his brother clean up himself from the blood on his face.

- Don't you think enough blood has been shed? Ten victims just in the last week! Yours is a childish provocation to the council's members. Are trying to force them to send you away from New Orleans? -

- I won't go away. I like this place, food is good, the women are friendly and the weather... Maybe it's a little too hot. - Klaus wasn't taking the conversation seriously, as always. Everything was a joke to him when it cames to the humans.

- This is not a game, Niklaus. I won't clean up your mess, I'm not intended... - His younger brother stopped him.

- Then don't! I'm not asking for your help... I don't need you. - He gave him his hanky back putting it into his pocket, then, after a last look, he came back in the streets walking some steps ahead Elijah. After a few minutes her turned back to face his brother.

- You are still following me. -

- You should know that your arrogance has no effect on me. I wonder when we'll finally behave like true brothers. - They stared one another for a few moments, then a familiar smell caught Klaus' attention. He knew that perfume, his mind immediately remembered of her, the beautiful Lady Caroline. She was somewhere in the street, Klaus' eyes started to look for her until they found her.

* * *

Caroline and Sophie were going to the french market, Lady Susan's carriage left them right after a quick ride in the woods nearby the Lady's manor and the port.

- It's a wonderful morning, Caroline! - Sophie said with a smile.

- It is. - Caroline replied. She liked to enjoy the fresh air on her skin, it made her feel free.

- It's not safe for two beautiful ladies to go around all alone in the French quarter. - Klaus exclaimed with a mischievous smile on his face. He slightly bowed in a sign of courtesy once he got in front to the ladies, blocking their way to the market.

- Lord Mikaelson... I didn't expect to see you here. - Caroline was sincerely surprised. Her cheeks blushed hearing the Lord's compliment, she couldn't reject the smile in which her lips were curved. She returned the bow with a little bit of irony; even if she grew up among nobles and rules, she was a young and rebel girl who watched the world with fresh naivety and took life as a game. All those courtesies were funny to her.

- Lady Caroline, I'm glad to meet you again. Let me introduce you my older brother Elijah. - His left hand went on his brother's shoulder, Elijah barely smiled to the girls.

- it's my pleasure to meet you, Ladies. Please, forgive Niklaus' impetuosity, I sincerely hope we didn't bother you. - Klaus didn't want to leave, he had totally different plans in his mind, he noticed how his brother admired Sophie, the two of them exchanged a glance for a little while.

- Nice to meet you. She is Sophie, my companion. - Said the blonde girl, introducing Sophie to the men.

- You absolutely didn't bother us. - Added Sophie with a little smirk.

- Where are you going? We would be happy to accompany you. It wouldn't be educated to leave you alone in a place as dangerous as the French Quarter. - Klaus seized the opportunity to spend some of his time with the ladies. He knew it would have been hard to get the occasion to see Caroline alone again, it wasn't easy to get rid of Louis Lemaire.

- We would be delighted to have you with us! But please, I ask you to not tell anything to the count Lemaire or to my father, they have no idea we are in the French Quarter. - Caroline was hopeful and worried, she was afraid to get caught from her father. William wasn't a violent man, he was quiet but not sweet. However, Caroline didn't want to disappoint him, she desired to be the daughter he had always wanted. Klaus threw a complicit glance to Elijah.

- We absolutely have to inform Lemair and the lady's father about her escape. - He joked acting like he was serious, at first, then he laughed with Caroline.

- Perhaps, for this time, we could turn a blind eye. - Said Elijah, smiling.

- Lord Mikaelson, it's not kind to make fun of a Lady! - Caroline replied, not really mad at Klaus, then she put her hand on his arm to start walking together. Elijah and Sophie did the same.

- I hope you had spent some beautiful days after our last meeting. We didn't say goodbye. - Klaus started talking.

- My days are always the same routine. I feel sorry for my rudeness, last night I should've at least thanked you for the time you've spent with me. -

- You know I'd be with you all the time, love. - They looked one another for several instants. - Anyway, do you live in the house of the count Lemaire? - He was terribly curious and he had to know where to find her. He smiled, realizing his imprudence. - I'm sorry for my curiosity. -

- I know curiosity kills cats, and you don't look like one of them. And no, I still live in my family's house with my aunt and my father. I'm sure you know him, William Forbes. - Caroline pronounced her father's name, hearing those words Klaus felt a bad sensation, he suddenly became as rigid as stone. He knew that name and he knew that man: William Forbes was the leader of the council, a vampire hunter. Caroline didn't notice Klaus' reaction, she caressed a little girl who asked her for money, she gave her some coins and then she watched the child running away, smiling.

- I've never had the pleasure to get to know him well. -

In the meantime Elijah followed Sophie in a herbalist's shop, the two of them talked about Sophie's work and how happy she was about it. The girl took some herbs, Elijah payid lots of attention to every pick, he couldn't help noticing her last purchase: vervain. His eyes met hers, looking for answers. Did she know about him and his brother?

- Don't worry, Lord, it's well wrapped. I'm not going to hurt you. - She smirked holding the package in her hands. The vampire force himself to smile back, then he looked towards Klaus, who heard everything although he was pretty far from them. His brother was extremely nervous. Elijah tried to reassure him by a glance; everything is under control. Or maybe not. As soon as their walk proceeded, he spoke.

- I wonder how did you sense it. -

- Your name is famous, Lord Mikaelson. I'm not the only one who is aware of your secret, but maybe I'm the only one who won't stand against you. - Sophie replied during the walk, then she realized that it was time for Caroline to come back home, she didn't want to put the girl in troubles with William Forbes, so she had to interrupt the fun.

- Caroline, we have to go now, your father will get worried if you don't come back home before the lunch time. - She warned Caroline, whose smile faded away as she heard those words. She would have loved to spend more time with Klaus, but that charming and likable man wasn't her reality, Louis Lemaire was.

- I am sorry Lord, Sophie is right. I sincerely hope I will meet you again. - Caroline looked Klaus in the eyes, fighting against her own shyness.

- You will, milady, You will. - He smirked, then he gently took her hand to bring it near to his lips. They would have seen again, and Klaus was sure of that. Elijah and his brother remained alone, watching the ladies leaving.

- Isn't she beautiful? - Klaus asked, not really looking for an answer. Caroline was ravishing and he had no intention to give her to Lemaire.

- She is. - Elijah replied, while his mind remembered Sophie's face.

* * *

Hi everyone! I wanted to thank who read the first chapter, it's really great to see people interested in what me and Federica write. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter as well, we're currently writing the third and I hope I will have time to translate it as soon as possible. BTW I can tell you there will be a really beautiful Klaroline moment. (: Have a great week end! (And yes, it's Sophie Deveraux from The Originals)


	3. III chapter

**Royals - **_3rd chapter_

Caroline's body floated in the bathtub, she was warmed up by the water that wetted her pale skin. Her face was sad, the look in her eyes was lifeless and cold. She was remembering the family dinner with her father, her aunt and Lemaire. Louis had just gone but she could still sense his horrible smell all over the place, but that was just her impression. She hated him so much that it was hard to think to live a life with him by her side, Caroline didn't want to become her wife, although the count was after all a handsome man. He had pitch black hair and blue eyes, he was about 30 years old. His personality had too many flaws and it was impossible for Caroline to accept them. When Sophie came in the room she helped her friend to get out of the water, Caroline had no strengths, she was tired of that life. The lady in waiting dried the girl's blonde hair with a towel, then she made sure Caroline reached her room for the bed time. She didn't want to sleep, in that case her thoughts would have inevitably invaded her mind and her eyes would have stayed open for the whole night. So, Caroline looked her reflection in the mirror and she saw just a sad woman, she couldn't recognize herself anymore. Suddenly a voice broke the silence.

- Yours is a genuine beauty, Lady Caroline. - Klaus was admiring her from the balcony, he was out of her room and he couldn't have entered in without an invitation by the house's owner. Anyway he didn't care that much about that, he just wanted to see her again that day, after their last meeting in the French Quarter. He had been thinking about the young, beautiful girl all day long and at the end of the evening he decided to visit her, in spite of the danger he would have embraced by going to the house of William Forbes. Men lose easily their common sense because of the beauty of a woman; compared to that, danger isn't relevant.

- Lord Mikaelson, you've scared me! - Caroline immediately recognized his british accent, her heart skipped a beat and she turned to watch him. She wondered how he could have reached her room, it was at the second floor!

- Forgive me, it wasn't my intention. - He smiled.

- How did you get here? - She walked towards the window, so she got closer to him, still confused about what happened.

- It's easier than you think. - Klaus didn't give her many explanations and that smile stayed on his face.

- Come in. - Caroline said, it was pretty cold outside and she was a kind person, she felt obligated to invite him in even if she enjoyed the company of that stranger. Klaus hesitated, he was sure that William Forbes owned that whole house, in that case Caroline's invite wouldn't have worked. He tried to take a step forward and nothing arrested him, in a few moments he got in. Apparently, Lady Caroline was the owner of the manor, that explained why Louis was so interested in her, she was rich and her fortune would have become his after William Forbes' death.

- I hope you don't feel insulted by my visit, I'm not here to bother you. Truth is my thoughts repeatedly led my mind to you, today. So I asked myself if you would have accepted a chat in the dark of the night, when none of the daily obligations could have interrupted us. -

- Your visits are always appreciated, Lord, I enjoy your company. However, if I knew you were coming I would have put on more appropriate clothes, don't you think? - She wasn't really angry to him, her kind soul didn't let her get mad easily, but she felt pretty embarrassed without one of her elegant dresses on. Klaus smirked, then he continued to look around in the new place.

- I must contradict you, Lady Caroline; I think you look stunning in your clothing. I believe today's society is too harsh towards the female universe, too often we forget that simplicity is beauty. - Something drew Klaus' look towards the wall: the portrait of a beautiful and blonde woman. Even if he had never seen that pale and sweet face before he immediately recognized her, she had to be Caroline's mother, the two of them were a lot alike.

- Your mother, I presume. You have some of her features. -

- Yes, everybody tell me I look like her. She was an amazing woman... You can sit, if you'd like to. - There was a shade of sadness in Caroline's words. She missed her mother, especially in that time of her life. After a quick glance to the portrait Caroline invited Klaus to sit on the chair near to the white bed. She smiled to the man, then she closed her diary to make sure that her secrets would have been safe. She wrote about everything in those pages, also about Klaus, but now it would be rude to reveal a girl's secrets. As she touched the paper she accidentally cut herself. A drop of blood flowed on her finger and a slight wince left her lips. Klaus felt the good smell of the girl, he fought against his nature to not let his eyes become yellow as the eyes of a demon.

- Did you hurt yourself? - He asked in a whisper, feeling the hunger grow. Caroline tried to cover the slight pain with a smile, then Klaus came closer to her to take her hand. That was just a little cut. He slowly laid his lips on Caroline's finger while the girl admired him staying stand on her legs, fascinated and unable to make any move. Klaus closed his eyes, he tasted just a bit of that sweet blood, then he let Caroline's hand go.

- I hope you're not suffering. - He gently whispered.

- I... I'm fine. - She replied, still confused by the man's behaviour. She couldn't ignore the fact that she liked that kind of attention, but those were forbidden feelings that she had to hide for her own good. Caroline sat on her bed, Klaus took his place on the chair right in front to the girl, then his leg voluntarily touched hers.

- I'm sorry for your mother, I lost mine too, when I was very young. - Esther Mikaelson was a powerful witch, even if Klaus killed his own mother he had some beautiful memories of her.

- I'm sincerely sorry, Lord Mikaelson. It must have been hard for you to grow up without her. I've been lucky, my aunt took care of me when my mother died. Anyway, if you'd like to talk about her I'd be glad to listen. -

- Don't feel bad for me, I'm not here to sadden you with my memories, I won't take advantage of your kindness... My real purpose is to invite you to the masquerade ball that will be held in my home, for you. You can extend my invitation to your fiance as well, of course. - A smile showed up on his face, the sadness of the previous chat - the death of their mothers - fade away. Klaus wanted to give a ball, his only one true purpose was to gain Caroline's attention.

- For me? You are very kind, Lord... I love masquerade balls! We should do an "I sply" challenge, that's my favorite game! - She was absolutely enthusiastic about that idea and she wanted to attend the event by any means, Caroline was a young and friendly girl full of life, sometimes she acted childish and that wasn't a fault: she was still a child, but everyone expected from her the behaviour of a woman.

- We'll do everything you want, I can't deny I prefer "I spy" to any other game, but I warn you: I'm quite good when it comes to seek. - He instigated her with a cunning smirk. He didn't know Caroline knew how to be stubborn as much as he was.

- Then it will be a fair challenge; every time I played, I won. - She replied quickly, kneeling on the bed to look him in the eyes as a sign of defiance.

- We'll see, there's always a first time. - He smiled again.

- I'm afraid Louis won't let me play, he would say it's a childish thing. - After a few seconds of silence Caroline spoke, remembering how boring Louis became when it came to her own fun. Suddenly she appeared sad, she wasn't even sure her father would have given the permission to go to that ball.

- He can't keep you from doing what you want, he's not your husband yet and you are still a free woman. - Klaus tried to encourage her without success, he didn't know what it meant to be a Lady.

- I wish it could be that easy. I'm not a free woman, as you think. -

- Tell me, what do you think about your marriage? Did you dream about it when you were a child? - He wanted to know more things about her and he was sure she needed to talk with someone who she could've trust. He was there to listen to her and he didn't even know why. That girl was just a human, but somehow her humanity brought out Klaus' one.

- I did once, yes... My mother used to tell me to get married to my one true love. She married my father when she fell for him. Unfortunately I didn't get the same opportunity, my father promised me to Lemaire when I was still in London. Louis and me will never love each other, even if my father will give up on his economic interests, Louis would never give up on me and my aunt would do anything to make the marriage happen... It must be boring for you to listen to my troubles, have you aver loved someone, Lord Mikaelson? - She easily told Klaus all the truth, but then she remembered to be educated, she didn't want to bore her guest with some useless whims. Caroline was really curious to hear something about him, she didn't know much except that man's name. She felt allowed to show some of her interest, considering that he showed up in her bedroom without an invitation. Klaus glanced down when Tatia's face came in his mind after all that time, he still remembered how beautiful the girl was.

- I did, her name was Tatia, but you won't hear of a story with a happy ending. I doubt my feelings for her were reciprocated. Apparently neither I nor Elijah were enough for her, so she chose the both of us behind our back. My brother and I even came to blows!- A little laugh escaped from Caroline's lips, but the she immediately she kept herself from being rude.

- Then she got married to another man? - She asked.

- I don't know, it has been a lot of time since the last time I've seen her... Tell me, what would you be willing to do in order to avoid the marriage with Lemaire? - Klaus whispered after he came closer to Caroline. He leaned towards her bed and he looked her in those beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to test her determination, was she ready to face anything in order to get her freedom? Did she deserve his help? She took her time to think about the answer. She had never thought about that, maybe because the possibilities to do something to avoid her future were low.

- Maybe... I would kill him. - Caroline suddenly replied. When she realized the true weight of her own words it was too late to erase them.

- I... I didn't want to say that, please forget my words. - She was scared and ashamed, her body froze at the thought of what Klaus could have thinked about her.

- I appriciate your honesty, Lady Caroline. Sometimes we have to use some unorthodox methods to reach our own happiness. You don't have to feel guilty of all the thoughts you have... You revealed me your secret tonight, let me share mine with you. - Klaus laid his hand on Caroline's leg, he touched her soft skin and he heard the girl's irregular breathing. She was lying on the bed but her arms supported her body's weight, so her back was straight. She looked Klaus' hand and she felt unable to make a move.

- I have blood on my hands, Milady. If your wish is sincere as you say, I won't hesitate to grant it. I'll do it myself: I will kill Louis Lemaire in exchange of one thing, I want your chastity. Don't worry, love, I'll give you some time to think about it. - There was nothing he desidered more than her innocent soul and her pure body. Caroline tried hard to hide her fear, she had been invaded by a storm of conflicting feelings. She was subject to the temptation to accept the offer, Klaus was a charming man but he was dangerous and she knew it. Even if she wanted to see Louis dead she was afraid to take part to a crime, she was just a nineteen years old girl who had never seen much of the world she was living in. Her hand went on Klaus' one, then she gave him a glance.

- It's brave of you to offer me a similar proposal, I'm curious to know why you would do it for me. Obviously I'll give you some time to think about your answer, while I'll be thinking about mine. And don't worry... Your secret is safe with me. - She kindly smiled to him, Klaus felt extremely amused by her cunning. Caroline took off her nightgown and then she slipped into bed, under the white blanket. She was tired and she needed to sleep.

- I don't want to seem rude, but I'm tired, do you mind if I make myself comfortable? -

- Not at all, love. Sleep, and have sweet dreams. - He whispered slowly. Caroline fell asleep and none of her nightmares disturbed her in the night, when she woke up the sun was high in the sky and Klaus wasn't there anymore. The only thing he had left was a sheet. Caroline took it and her lips slightly opened when she saw the drawing she was portrayed in. It was perfect and at the bottom there was a short sentence: "I'll wait for your answer. Fondly, Klaus."


	4. IV chapter

**Royals** - _4th chapter_

The invitations had been sent to all the most famous families of the rich quarters of New Orleans, including the Forbes. Klaus had made sure to let William know about the ball and he had charged the eleven years old Marcel with personally delivering the invitation to the leader of the city council, in order to make that piece of paper end up in Caroline's hands. Marcel was just a kid born as a slave, Klaus had saved him from his owner to raise him like a son. The two of them shared a special connection, Marcel knew about the Mikaelson family true nature and he wanted to be turned into a vampire. One day before the event Klaus had met the girl in her room at night, their chat had been shorter than the others, they had been interrupted by Caroline's aunt who had heard some voices coming from her niece's bedroom. However, Caroline had told Klaus about her father's approval: the following day she would have attended the ball. Rebekah couldn't wait to wear a magnificent dress, she was impatient, and as if that wasn't enough the whole regiment would have been there to take part to the event; she loved men in uniforms. Rebekah, constantly looking for her one true love, she never learned the lesson. Klaus was a possessive brother, nobody was right for his little sister, nobody deserved her exept himself.

- You didn't tell us the reason of all of this, Niklaus. - Rebekah said during the breakfast, when she was sitting at the livingroom table along with her two brothers. The ball should've started at the 7 p.m of the same day, although the Mikaelson house was already prepared to receive the guests.

- We are the most important family in town, I think the time has come for us to impress the neighbourhood. - Klaus poured some blood from a girl wrist in his glass.

- Or maybe our brother is trying to impress the girl. - Elijah added while he was reading the newspaper. His eyes didn't turn away from the pages, he seemed to be very interested in his reading. Klaus gave him a glance, Rebekah did the same with her lips slightly opened.

- Which girl are you talking about? - She immediately asked. Her brother took a deep breath, then he looked at Klaus with a shade of blame in his expression.

- Lady Caroline Forbes, the daughter of the leader of the city council, also known as our worst enemy. - Elijah replied. Klaus didn't know how his brother found out about the Lady's true identity, he was pretty sure nobody ever followed him during his few nighttime visits at the Forbes' house. He didn't really care, after all he didn't need Elijah's permission to court a Lady. Rebekah seemed to be shocked by the news, sometimes Klaus thought that his brothers used to forget about their potentiality. What were they afraid of? The city council was just a bunch of stupid humans to him.

- Are you out of your mind? Do you want to draw the hunters right in our home? - Rebekah asked with a upset tone.

- Rebekah, the language. - Elijah scolded her while a smirked appeared on Klaus' face, right before he pointed his finger against his brother.

- You know it's funny. You, Elijah, seemed to particularly enjoy the witch. What is her name? Sophie... If I am not mistaken she was aware of our true nature. Isn't she a danger to our family? And you, sister, you fall for every men who shows a little bit of interest in you. Should I remember you about Alexander? We all know how it ended. - Rebekah looked down and she fell silent when the memory of her dead boyfriend came back in her mind. Alexander had been a vampire hunter, she had fallen in love with him in Italy. Even if a lot of time had passed she still remembered the pain of the betrayal.

- What I'm asking you, Niklaus, is to not ruin what we built in New Orleans. We finally have found peace, it's what we have always wanted. - Elijah tried to make Klaus see reason using his quiet manners. Problem was that Klaus wasn't a resonable man. Lady Caroline was a beautiful and innocent woman, he wanted her and nothing would have made him change his mind, not even peace.

- It's what you always wanted. And now, you two said enough. I'm going to make sure everything is ready for tonight. - After he pronounced the last words Klaus stood up, then he left the room.

* * *

- Absolutely not, aunt! - Caroline shouted running away from her room. The view of that ugly pink dress horrified her. Lady Margaret was a forty-eight year old unmarried woman, or a spinster, as she was called by everyone, and she was trying to force Caroline to wear the dress that once had been of her propriety. Margaret didn't have a great taste in fashion, she was a traditionalist and a close minded person. She didn't like he nieces' tendency to break the rules. On the contrary Caroline loved to take advantage of her beautiful and young body, she used to wear inviting lingerie under her long and innocent dresses, that was the only way she knew to express her little freedom.

- Caroline, don't act childish! Come here, you're naked! - Her aunt replied running after her. Caroline wasn't naked, not even a little bit, she wore some long panties and a corset.

- No way I'm going to wear that dress! - She wanted to look beautiful, especially that night. The reason was pretty clear: Klaus Mikaelson would have been at the masquerade ball and she knew they would have spent some time together, in secret. The chasing went on for a few minuts around the house until Caroline ended up between her father's arms. William Forbes smiled at her daughter, Caroline was tired, she had danced with some servants during her escape.

- Calm yourself, honey, you're teasing the nerves of your poor aunt. - He left a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

- That witch wants to make me look like a horrible cake. I won't wear that dress. Now, with your permission... - She came back in her room alone, then she let Sophie help her with the hair. She cured every single detail of her appearance, starting from the soft make up. She chose a turquoise elegant dress, it was long and sophisticated. When the time to leave the house came she started feeling a little bit nervous at the idea of seeing him again, Klaus wasn't constantly in her mind but when she thought about him she felt a weird sensation in her stomach. She slowly went down the stairs to the livingroom, where her father was waiting for her. When William looked at her he couldn't avoid to remember his dead wife.

- You are stunning, just as your mother. - Caroline smiled, she would have liked to look like her mother but somehow she didn't feel beautiful enough. She took a breath, she tried to hide her deep emotions by wearing her white mask and then she walked with her father towards their carriage. The impatience to see Klaus again was balanced by the disgust she felt everytime she remembered herself that Louis would have been at the ball too.

* * *

At the seven o'clock the mansion gate opened and the first guests started to arrive by their carriages. The servants were busy pouring champagne in the glasses and serving food at the banquets. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah kindly recieved every person at the door of the house. The violins played famous themes, soon everyone started dancing in the big saloon. Elaborate masks covered women's and men's faces, Rebekah wore a venetian one that hid her eyes and left uncovered her mouth, it was emerald green, elegant as much as her ivory dress. Her hair was gathered and some wavy wisp softly fell on her right shoulder. Klaus' mask was black, like his clothing. He was impatient to see Caroline, every mintue his eyes looked for the girl. Right when he started to think she had changed her mind he saw her walking through the door along with Louis and followed by her father. Their eyes met, they tried to not smile to each other. Rebekah reached her brother's side, she carefully admired Caroline.

- She is not that beautiful. - She said in a few moments with a snobbish attitude.

- I can feel the envy in your tone, sister. - Klaus replied without changing his mind: Caroline was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

- You're wrong. I pity every woman who becomes object of your interest. - Klaus gave a glance to his sister, then he extended his arm to her to let her lay her hand on it. The two of them walked towards Caroline, William and Louis. Klaus started talking using his theatrical tone after he took off his dark mask.

- It's a honor to have you here, I was afraid you wouldn't come anymore. William Forbes, finally we have the chance to meet again. Let me introduce you my sister Rebekah. - The girl smiled politely to the men, then she looked at Caroline's dress.

- Your dress is wonderful, Lady Caroline. May I show you the rest of the house? - Rebekah offered her hand to Caroline in a friendly way and Caroline held it to accept the offer.

- I'd be happy to see it! - The girls walked away together, Klaus watched them going towards the big stairs and then he smiled to William Forbes.

- Let's drink something. - He said to the man showing him the way to the bar. William gave a glance to Louis, he had no reason to avoid Klaus' company.

- Gladly. You have to tell me the secret of your success, Lord Mikaelson, I can't deny that yours is one of the most impressive mansion in the whole area. - Klaus laughed and he friendly laid his hand on the man's shoulder.

- I'm just a businessman, my job can't be compared to yours. Tell me, is the city matter under the control of the council? - He wanted to know more and he knew that William was the best source of informations.

- You know some things are secret when it comes to the council. - William replied. Klaus poured some champagne in the man's glass and he felt obligated to show the same courtesy to Louis. He didn't give up, even if things were secret he had to know the council's next move. He came closer to William, like if he had to reveal him something extremely private.

- I'm afraid I have to insist, Sir Forbes. I know that the number of homicides increased in the last few weeks. I have a sister, I just want to make sure she is safe here. You have a young daughter, William, I think you will undestand my concern. -

- We are doing our best to guarantee protection to the city. - William didn't want to tell much and Klaus was losing his patience, but he was a determined man.

- Do you suspect that someone we both know is the killer? - He asked.

- I don't think there is only one killer. We thought that they killed just at night but we were wrong, a prostitute has been found dead in the French Quarter a few days ago. I'm sorry, but I can't say anything more. - Klaus remembered the prostitute he had killed near the French Market, he didn't think the council would have been able to notice the death of a slut. He nodded, then he drank his champagne.

* * *

In the meantime Rebekah and Caroline reached the second floor, the hallways of the house were empty, all the guests were enjoying the music and the dances in the hall. Rebekah's intentions weren't bad, she was pretty curious to know what her brother saw in that young human.

- Lord Mikaelson didn't tell me he has a sister. I didn't see you at the governator mansion. -

- Every year I have the opportunity to attend many balls, I refuse to join some of them when the company dosen't seem to be good. I'm not surprised to know that Niklaus didn't speak of me, my brother and I are often fighting. On the contrary, I have heard about you... Nik seems to be attracted to you. I suggest you to not trust him; he is a man. - Rebekah said. Every men she had fallen in love with had never felt the same affection for her. She was just a girl who dreamt about the perfect love, even if she was hurt.

- Thank you Lady Mikaelson, I will consider your advice... I'm not an expert on men. - Caroline admitted with a little bit of shame. That was the first time she tried to think about Klaus as a suspicious man, somehow she didn't want to believe to Rebekah's words. After a few moments they got into a beautiful and big room, the walls were hidden behind a library that sourranded the place. A piano was placed right in front to the window that faced on the garden.

- This is my favorite room! Why don't you play something for me? - Rebekah smiled to Caroline.

- I... I don't think to be good enough with the piano, but I can try. - She knew how to play, she came from a good family and she had a good education, but she was shy. She took a deep breath while Rebekah was waiting to hear something, then she sit and her fingers started to move on the keyboard. Caroline focused on that sweet melody, she let herself go and all the thoughts let her mind. Suddenly a noise interrupted her, the door of the room was open and somebody stepped in. When she saw Klaus her heart skipped a beat.

- Lord Mikaelson, you're here, I thought you were... Maybe I should come back to my father. - She stood up and she grabbed her mask. She remembered all their conversations, that wasn't the first time they were alone but she was feeling the anxiety like never before and she didn't really know why. Klaus moved forward, he was pleased to see her in all her beauty. Finally he didn't have to hide his admiration for the girl to avoid William Forbes' suspiciousness.

- I'm sure there's no need to hurry, Louis and your father seemed to enjoy the champagne. - He smirked, then he have a glance to his sister Rebekah. - I presume my sister didn't miss the chance to warn you against me. - Rebekah smiled, then she came closer to her brother.

- I just told her that she should beware of the big bad wolf. - She replied with a reference to Klaus' true nature. The two of them deeply looked in the eyes, then Rebekah walked towards the door.

- Have fun together, I'm going to keep your little friends busy. - She was referring to Louis and William Forbes, of course. She gave a little smile to Caroline, then she got out of the room and she left the door close behind her. Caroline was nervous, after all she was just a nineteen years old girl who had to relate with her crush. She liked Klaus, he was a charming man and he gave her strong emotions she had never felt before. She was quite good at hiding her true sensations. She didn't want to appear as a lost little girl, she was strong and she was ready to prove it to him.

- You are good with the piano. - He broke the silence.

- Did you eavesdrop? - She asked. He couldn't deny that, so he smiled with her and he came closer slowly.

- I'm sorry I didn't speak to you before, I should have told you how beautiful you look in your dress. It wouldn't have been safe to do it in front of your father. -

- I wouldn't worry about my father, Louis is the problem... He usually overreact. Thank you for your prudence, I'm pleased by your words. - Klaus saw the mask she held in her right hand, he touched it softly with his fingers.

- Have you chosen it yourself? -

- Yes, I mean... There was another one, it was mysterious as much as yours, but a Lady can't wear a certain kind of things... -

- Well, I think a Lady should wear whatever she likes, love. - He said. Caroline didn't reply, she lost herself in his eyes. - I wonder if you have thought about my offer. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to hurry you, I'm just curious. I know you can feel frightened by the idea of getting involved in something so delicate, you're so young and innocent... Although, I'm giving you the chance to get something very precious: freedom. -

- I've thought about your offer, Lord Niklaus, and even if I am tempted to accept it I can't hide my fear. I'm nineteen and my aunt keeps telling me I have to get married soon. I know this is not important to you, but what's gonna happen to me when it all will be over?

- Sometimes we have to take some risks, it's our duty to choose if it's worth trying. You think I don't care about your future but you are wrong, you will always find protection in this house. - Their eyes met again, Caroline wanted to trust him, she needed to trust that man even if he was just a stranger. She was afraid to ask for more time to think, but she wasn't a killer and she didn't want to become one.

- I... I just need more time. - She whispered. Klaus slowly nodded and he smiled.

- And I will wait, however long it takes. - He knew how hard it was to choose between the life or the death of a man. Death had lost its weight as time went by, but he wasn't born as a killer and he remembered his first days as a vampire. Caroline put her mask on and she took some steps back.

- I was promised an "I spy" challenge, don't you remember? - She asked with a little smirk. Klaus smiled back, then he covered his face under his black mask.

- I suggest you to start running. - He said. Right after he turned his back on Caroline to let her get away from the room. The rules were simple: she had to hide somewhere he couldn't find her. Klaus started the countdown, Caroline didn't lose time to escape. She grabbed the corner of her dress and she started running across the hallway. As she got to the stairs she climbed them to reach the third floor, it was wrapped in the dark and empty. All the furniture was covered by big white blankets. Caroline's excitement didn't let her notice the strangeness of the place. She immediately saw the curtain of the window, she ran towards it and she hid behind it, covering her mouth with a hand. Klaus knew exactly where she was, he could hear her heartbeat. He gave her a head start, then he followed the perfume of her blood and it led him into the saloon of the third floor.

- I know you're here, love. Come out, come out wherever you are. - Klaus said breaking the silence of that creepy place. He kept walking slowly, hearing the girl's breathe that came from the window. He came closer to it and after a few seconds of tension he extended his arm towards the white curtain. Caroline saw the shape of Klaus' hand, he had found her. She laid her hand on his while the curtain separated them and kept them from looking each other in the eyes. Klaus grabbed it and he shifted it in a rude way, their bodies collided with passion. He laid his hand on her cheek and he gave her a deep glance, Caroline's heart was about to explode in her chest. Klaus took off his mask and it fell to the ground.

- What are you gonna do now? - He asked while his lips were close to hers.

- I should run away to find a place where I can hide from you, a shelter where I'll be safe. - She whispered touching his face gently. - But... Sometimes we have to take some risks. - She repeated Klaus' words. Even if she had never felt those feelings before she knew what she wanted, she desired to kiss him. Her body wanted to say yes, and so wanted to do her mind. Klaus' eyes were lost, he looked her lips while the light from the window illuminated their faces and after a few moments he kissed her passionately. Klaus grabbed the limbs of Caroline's dress and she let herself lead by him, she deeply breathed when he touched her skin and he placed himself between her legs . Her back was against the coloumn of the window and her body was trapped.

- Lord Niklaus, please no. - She whispered trying hard to hide the pleasure in her tone. - Stop it. - She pulled him away and her feet touched the ground again. - I didn't take my choice yet... You said you would have waited. - After some seconds of silence he came closer to her, even if he wasn't used to be rejected by a woman he couldn't do anything but accept her will. His pride wasn't hurt, Caroline's behaviour made his desire for her grow even more.

- I won't ask for your forgiveness, your beauty is a temptation i can't resist. Don't deny me your lips or you will be guilty of my pain. - He whispered begging for mercy. Caroline couldn't help herself from smiling.

- You won the battle but you still didn't win the war. - Caroline caressed his face, she had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't have any intention to give up to her power.

- I warn you that I never lose. - He said making her smile.

We'll see. - She replied. After a last glance she walked across the saloon to reach the door, Klaus kept his eyes on her and he took a deep breath when she disappeared behind the corner. He waited several minutes before coming back to ball, the guests were still dancing and talking, nobody had noticed his absence excepting Elijah. When Klaus reached his brother's side the two of them stared Caroline from a distance, she was taking part to the boring conversations of Louis.

- You and your new... "flame", should be more careful. Just an idiot wouldn't notice her straggly hair and her creased dress. -

- You're wrong, brother. Nothing happened. Why don't you drink and dance with a woman? Maybe a little bit of entertainment could help your paranoid personality. - He gave him a glance, then he took a glass of champagne. - Cheers! - He said right before to drink up, he was sure he could find comfort with alcohol.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed your reading! First of all I want to thank you for the response to the fanfiction, I'm really happy to see people interested in what Federica and me write together. This chapter is pretty hot, isn't it? haha And it's long, I know, I'm so sorry! English is not my language, so you may find some grammar mistakes. I'd be happy to know if you've found some of them because I'm trying so hard to learn. **

**Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review please! See you soon. :)**


	5. V chapter

**Royals** - _5th chapter_

Caroline had thought about that kiss over and over again, it was like she couldn't free her mind from Klaus. She remembered every sensation she had felt when their lips had touched. She had always asked herself how her first kiss would have been and when she happend to know she had been promised to Louis she started to feel disgusted by the idea of giving him all the attention that a wife should give to her man. One night after the masquerade ball she couldn't fall asleep, Caroline wished to see Klaus showing up at her window as he already did before, her eyes looked at the balcony of her chamber every minute. All that thinking was driving her crazy. She got out of her room to drink a glass of water and she brought with her a candle to light up the hallways. Before she could even reach the kitchen she heard a laugh coming from Sophie's room. She came closer to the door and she laid her head on the wood to listen closely. Somebody was moaning, Sophie surely wasn't alone. Caroline opened the door slowly and carefully until she could see across a small opening. She was shocked: Elijah Mikaelson was having sex with her lady in waiting. The two of them were naked and Elijah was on top of her. Sophie noticed Caroline, she smirked and she didn't stop enjoying the pleasure that the original vampire was giving her. Caroline immediately closed the door again and ran back in her room, confused by what she had seen. Sophie's romantic life wasn't her business at all, but... Elijah was Klaus' brother!

Elijah grabbed his shirt from the floor, he wore it and he started to button it up. He was sitting on Sophie's bed wearing just his trousers. The witch was still laying naked under the white blankets, she was watching him with a little smile on her face.

« I'd like you to stay. » She whispered in the silence of the room. Elijah gave her a sweet glance and he caressed her leg.

« Maybe someday I will. » He said leaving a kiss on the girl's lips. Sophie looked him in the eyes and her fingers touched his face.

« You're always so busy... What's so important that makes you renounce to this? » She laughed and she uncovered her body right before Elijah stopped her from teasing him that way.

« Sophie, you know I have some obligations... » He had always been the noble one, the big brother who had to look after Rebekah and Klaus. « My brother could become suspicious because of my long absence. You don't know him, you don't know of what he is capable of. I don't want him to know about us. »

« So it's because of Klaus. You think I can't stand a chance against him? I'm a witch. » She replied with pride. Elijah sighed patiently, then he took her hands.

« Please, don't underestimate him. I just want all the best for you and for the ones you care about. And speaking of this, you have to promise something to me. Promise that you will keep Caroline safe. Don't let the young girl fall for my brother, Klaus would bring nothing but death to her family. » He whispered. Sophie was confused, she was a powerful witch but she knew that people's feelings couldn't be controlled by magic. However she loved Caroline like a sister and she trusted Elijah, Klaus was dangerous and unpredictable and it wasn't safe for a innocent human girl to feel something for him.

« I promise. » She said. After a few moments of deep silence Elijah came closer to her to gently kiss her lips.

* * *

"I was angry with my friend:  
I told my wrath, my wrath did end.  
I was angry with my foe:  
I told it not, my wrath did grow.

And I watered it in fears  
Night and morning with my tears,  
And I sunned it with smiles  
And with soft deceitful wiles.

And it grew both day and night,  
Till it bore an apple bright,  
And my foe beheld it shine,  
And he knew that it was mine.

And into my garden stole  
When the night had veiled the pole;  
In the morning, glad, I see  
My foe outstretched beneath the tree."

In that quiet sunny morning Klaus was reading some poems written by the famous English poet William Blake. "A Poison Tree", that was his favorite one, published in 1794. Even if he tried hard to keep himself busy often his mind led him to think about the blonde and beautiful human girl, Lady Caroline. After their first kiss she had asked him for more time, so that's what he was giving her: time. Time to reflect by her own, time to decide for her future.  
Suddenly Marcel broke into the library, running. The kid held a letter in his hand.

« A letter from Lady Margaret Forbes! » He said loud, giving Klaus the piece of paper. Lady Margaret, Caroline's aunt. What could she want from the Mikaelson family?

« Let's see. » Klaus whispered, the he felt silent while his eyes read the message of the woman.

« What does it say? » Marcel asked curiously. He knew how to read, Klaus had taught him, but he had no permission to snoop around his guardian's stuff.

« It's an invitation. Lady Margaret would like to meet the family for a tea this afternoon. » To accept the invitation meant to have the chance to see Caroline again, and Klaus had no intention to renounce to that privilege. « Go to Rebekah and tell her to wear something appropriate. » Marcel smiled, he took the letter again and he waited a few moments before to obey.

« Can I come with you? » He asked hopeful. He always wanted to get involved in the family matters, even when Klaus got out at night to kill some preys, after all he was like a son to him. Klaus gave a glance to him and he sighed.

« Fine. But remember: we are not savages, watch your behaviour, kid. » Marcel smiled again and he ran towards the door, ready to inform Rebekah of the plans for the afternoon. Klaus smiled watching the child's happiness. He was impatient to see Caroline.

* * *

Caroline was bored to hell, that was a sultry weather, summer was coming and New Orleans was one of the hottest cities she had ever been to. She didn't have nothing to do, the house was quiet and her room seemed to be empty as she felt to be inside. She missed Klaus, she didn't know why he didn't come to her room during those two nights. Maybe he got tired to wait for her, maybe he had found another woman way "easier" than her, or maybe she was just acting nervous. She took her fan and she started to move it to get some fresh air, she was sitting right in front to the window, watching the trees and the sunny sky. Suddenly a horse-drawn carriage showed up from the bottom of the street, she didn't know they were having visits in the afternoon. Caroline kept her eyes on it, when the carriage stopped in front to the house Elijah got out of it followed by his sister Rebekah and, in the end, by Klaus. There was also a kid with them, she didn't know who he was.  
Caroline's mouth slightly opened in surprise, what the hell was he doing there? Why she had not been informed of that visit? She was nervous, happy and angry at the same time. She saw her father receiving the guests, everyone looked very polite to each other. Klaus' eyes reached the girl's window, he saw her and she saw him, they smiled to each other for a very short time.  
Right after William Forbes invited the Mikaelsons to follow him in the garden. That was luck: Klaus had been already invited to enter in the house by Caroline, the owner, Elijah was under the spell of the witch Sophie, who allowed him to get in by magic, but their sister Rebekah had not been invited. She immediately felt better when she came to know that their tea meeting would have been held outside, in the garden.

« Lady Caroline, your aunt wants you to wear a dress and to come down in a hour for the tea. » Sophie came in the room to inform Caroline about her aunt's will.

« I don't care about what she says, I'm going now. Help me to get dressed. » Caroline said. Sophie couldn't do nothing but obey, so she helped her to wear a summer light dress, it was white and soft. That wasn't extremely elegant, Lady Margaret would have said her niece looked like a country girl, but Caroline had the ability to make everything look amazing on her body. As she got in the hallway to reach the stairs her aunt stopped her.

« What are you doing here, little lady? I was pretty clear when I said you had to stay in your room for another hour. And what a horrible dress are you wearing? You look ready to attend a country feast! If only your poor mother... »

« If only my poor mother what, aunt Margaret? She would be proud of me and she wouldn't scold me every single minute. Now, with your permission, some guests are waiting for me. » She kept walking with pride, she reached the beautiful and big garden before her aunt could have added another word. Klaus immediately saw the girl's light figure coming towards them, he was sitting with his brothers and sir William around the table, under the shadow of a tree.

« Caroline, honey, come sit with us. » Her father invited her. Elijah and Klaus stood up, Caroline smiled to the men and she prounonced their names to give them her greeting.

« Lady Caroline, It's a pleasure to see you again. » Elijah said. Klaus gently took her hand and Caroline felt her heart skipping a beat. She had missed his touch so much. The vampire led the girl's hand near to his lips.

« You look ravishing. » He said looking her in the eyes. She didn't say anything to thank him, she lost the ability to speak.

« Look what a beautiful dress she's wearing. Elijah, I want a similar one. » Rebekah said when her brothers sat again, she was right between the two of them.

« I'm sure you already have one in your wardrobe, Rebekah. » Elijah patiently replied.

« But I want a new one. » She said.

« Enough, sister. You are annoying our friends. First of all, I'd like to apologize with you for the presence of a third guest. He is Marcel, he is under the protection of my family. I personally take care of his education, he is a smart kid. » Klaus introduced Marcel, who was standing near to his "father" chair.

« You are very beautiful, Lady Caroline. » Marcel said with a smile. Rebekah gave him an austere glance, she was just joking.

« I thought you were in love with me! » She said to the kid.

« And this proves that Niklaus takes care of his education. » Elijah added with in a ironc way.

« Please, don't put me in a bad light, Elijah. » Klaus joked with his brother. Caroline couldn't help herself from smiling, she liked them, Rebekah seemed to have the freedom that had been denied to her. Anyway, that situation was pretty awkward to her, she was in the company of the man she had secretly kissed and the one who she had seen having sex with her lady in waiting. Everytime she saw Elijah she remembered his naked body and that didn't help at all.

« Thank you, Marcel. Why don't you take a cookie? » Caroline politely replied to the kid. She was sweet, Klaus could see her kindness in every single move she made.

« A very brave action, Lord Niklaus. Taking in your home someone of his kind... » Lady Margaret said. Of course she was referring to the colour of the skin of that child. Caroline found her words very rude, so she gave the woman a strict glance.

« Aunt Margaret! »

« Calm down, honey. Your aunt didn't have any intention to be rude to our guests. » William said, trying to restore order.

« There is no need to apologize. We can't deny that Lady Margaret's opinion is very common, specially in New Orleans. I can guarantee you that Marcel is not different from any other kid. » Klaus said, but it wasn't enought to make Caroline's anger go. She stood up, ready to leave.

« Marcel, why don't we take a walk together? » She asked to him, Marcel nodded in agreement but before to take a step he looked at Klaus, waiting for his permission.

« You can go, as long as you follow Lady Caroline's rules. »

* * *

« So, how long have you been living with the Mikaelson family? » Caroline asked him as they walked trough the little street that leaded to the stable. Marcel wasn't too younger than her, even if she didn't know his age she was sure he was around ten or eleven.

« Uhm... Just a few years... » He replied picking up a rock from the ground. He didn't want to speak about the Mikaelsons, he was aware of the secrets of the family and he felt like it would have been safer for him to keep his mouth closed. When he saw the stable he smiled at Caroline.

« You have horses! Can I go for a ride? Pretty please? » He asked.

« Of course you can! » They smiled to each other, Marcel took Caroline's hand to walk faster towards the stable. « Choose one of them. » Caroline said. There were four horses, Marcel went for the unruly one. Once the saddles had been settled the two of them went on their horses, Caroline hated the way the ladies were used to ride, so she assumed a pretty butch position spreading her legs.

« What about a speed challenge? » She asked while the horses walked towards a hidden area of the big garden.

« Uhm... I don't know, I should let you win. Elijah told me that is rude to let the pride prevail with a Lady. » He said and Caroline smiled, then the kid wheeled around her in a naughty way.

« Klaus speaks a lot of you! » He tried to provoke her curiosity.

« And what does he say? » She knew that Klaus spoke about her to his sister Rebekah, yet she wanted to know more.

« He was saying something to Elijah about... » He stopped smiling. « A kiss! »

« Don't you worry, your secret is safe with me, I keep lots of them. » Caroline's mouth opened, she kept her eyes on the ground. She didn't feel safe, knowing that a child knew the secret that could change her entire life. She looked Marcel and she pointed her finger at him.

« Well, you better keep this one with a certain caution. » Even if she tried to be strict she failed, she was still sweet.

« He said you are a good kisser... Maybe he will marry you. » Marcel thought about it. He would have liked to have a mother like Caroline, he was pretty sure that Klaus needed a wife.

« Do you think he would marry me just because I'm a good kisser? Do you believe I would be a good wife to him? » She asked hiding a little smile.

« I like you, you are nice and... I think Klaus needs someone like you. » He admitted.

« I see you're having fun. » Suddenly a deep husky voice interrupted their conversation, Klaus showed up. He came closer to the side of the horse that Caroline was riding, he couldn't help himself from enjoying the view of her alluring position.  
« You wouldn't leave me on my feet, wouldn't you, Lady Caroline? Let me show you how to mount. » He gave her a nasty glance, she felt her heart skipping a beat and then she moved to let him some space behind her, on the saddle. He went on the horse and Caroline laid her back on his chest, feeling his breath blowing softly on her neck.

« Give the reins to the men. » He whispered taking the reins from her hands. When his eyes met Marcel he remembered himself that he was just a child, it was better for him to not watch some kind of things.

« Why don't you stay here while me and Lady Caroline talk about private things, Marcel? » That wasn't just an option, that was an order and Marcel couldn't do anything to complain. The kid nodded in agreement. Klaus conducted the horse towards the trees of the green land near to the house, they kept quiet on the way. Caroline was pretty nervous, she knew Klaus' intentions and she couldn't even speak. When they got in a hidden place in the woods Klaus stopped the horse, he could hear Caroline's heavy heartbeat in the silence.  
He pressed his lips against her neck, her perfume was delicate and sweet, her skin was soft.

« You can't even imagine how much I missed you. » He said slowly, while she couldn't avoid to moan, feeling the shivers down her spine. She loved to hear those words coming out from his mouth, she loved to feel loved by him.

« Lord... » She tried to speak. Klaus' hand touched her leg under the soft white dress, his fingers reached her panties and they moved on her lower region.

« Stop... please. » She took his hand after a few seconds, after she felt just a taste of the pleasure he could give her. Caroline got off the horse, she took some steps and she turned. She was worried, but there was something she had to tell him.

« I... I took my decision about your offer. » She said when Klaus touched the ground with his feet. He reached Caroline, her back was against a tree and her chest moved fast with her breath.

« You've been quiet today, that look in your eyes is telling me there's something that afflicts you. Speak and I'll respect your will. » He guaranteed touching gently a lock of her blonde hair. Somehow he was pretty sure he wouldn't be her choice, he was scared. There was nothing he could do to avoid the pain, he was ready to feel it, he was ready to repeat himself that happiness didn't look well on him.

« You're right, Lord Niklaus, I'm worried. I'm worried about what I feel... You have waited enough, I can't waste anymore time, so I'm here to tell you... I'm here to tell you that I accept your offer. » She let the words flow. She was shaking, that was her final decision but that wasn't all. So, before Klaus could even say or do anything, she spoke again.  
« But... I ask you to not kill him. I beg you. » Caroline wasn't ready for that. Being part of the homicide of a man was too much for her innocent soul, as much as she would have loved to be with Klaus she would have never do anything so evil. She was holding Klaus' hand, the original vampire lifted up his eyebrows, smiling.

« So, you want me to be your secret lover, don't you, love? » He couldn't help himself from smiling with pride. Having sex with her without killing her husband in exchange of her kindness had never been part of his plan, but he would have never refuse the opportunity to be her first lover.  
« You want to sleep with me, but you are terrified, sweetheart. » He said again. Her cheeks were red, she hated to be an open book to him.

« It's too dangerous, Klaus! I don't want you to risk your life for me, we could find another way, we... » He kissed her right before she could add another word. His left hand grabbed the strap of her dress to take it down along her arm, his right hand touched her covered breast. She closed her eyes letting herself go to those beautiful sensations, but a noise coming from the trees caught her attention. She saw Marcel, the kid was hiding between the plants. Caroline immediately pushed Klaus away, she coughed, that situation was getting awkward.

« Marcel! » Klaus scolded the child who tried to hide behind a tree.

« We should come back to the garden... My father will be looking for me. » She said. Klaus took her wrist and he looked her in the eyes.

« Our conversation is not over, I was just getting started, love. » He smiled and she sighed.

« Come to my room, tonight. » Caroline whispered, then she got back to her horse. Klaus kept his eyes on her smiling softly, that night would have been the night.

* * *

« In time for the tea, we were getting worried. Take your seat. » William said watching his daughter coming back from her walking with Marcel. Klaus was right behind them. Elijah took a look to his brother's face and he immediately undestood that something had happened between him and the human girl, again. Everybody poured some tea in their cup, Rebekah and Margaret couldn't stop talking about irrelevant things. Klaus didn't hear their words, he was pretty busy watching Caroline. He brought the cup near to his mouth but right before he could drink he felt that familiar smell. Vervain, it was in the tea. He gave a quick glance to Elijah and Rebekah, they had felt the same. Rebekah coughed, she laid the cup down again. The tention was high, William was staring at them in a suspicious way.

« I think it's time for us to go, Niklaus. » Elijah said. Klaus immediately stood up and he grabbed his sister's wrist.

« Thank your for the ospitality, friends. Sir William, Lady Caroline, Lady Margeret... » He bowed.

« You didn't even drink your tea! » Margaret said, confused.

« Let them go, Margaret. I'm sure we'll get to see each other again very soon. » William knew, he knew their secret. Klaus could see from his eyes what his mind was planning. Caroline didn't know what the hell was going on, everybody was acting weird and she felt pretty confused.

« What... Dad? » She tried to ask for explanation. The Mikaelson brothers walked fast towards their carriage, Klaus didn't let Rebekah's wrist go. Somehow he wanted to keep her safe. William kept his eyes on them until they disappeared.

« Margaret, bring Caroline to her room, immediately. »

« Dad, what's going on? » She shout. Her aunt took her hand, Caroline tried to escape. « Dad! » She said again.

« Go in your room, now! » He screamed harshly. Caroline felt wounded by his aggressivity, she nodded in disagreement and she walked towards her room by her own. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Actually I think this chapter is like the real big beginning, now that William knows - or at least suspects - the truth things are getting twisted. Remember to leave a review, cause I love them! **

**"** MrsLeaMorgan - **You are right, it was hot.**  
**I hope nobody sees that like Elijah. **  
**Also I am not sure about the "get Louis away" aka murder thingy. Wouldnt it be easier if Klaus compeled him to go or do something?**  
**But the chapter was really good! I cant wait for the next one. " - Klaus wanted to test Caroline, he wanted to see if she was brave enough to deserve what he had to offer her, it's not just "let's compel Louis to go so I can stay with Caroline", everything was a test to undestand what she was willing to do for her freedom, I don't know if you know what I mean! You will see why he can't compel him, BTW. :)) Thank you for the review! **


	6. VI chapter

**Royals** - _6th chapter_

_Today something happened. Today lots of things happened and now I'm victim of my own emotions. I knew I could get in troubles but I couldn't hide what I feel for Lord Mikaelson, my heart beats fast while I'm writing his name on this page. I feel guilty for what I did and for the decision I took, but at the same time I'm tired of being preserved from danger by living in a world of lies. Today I hated my father like never before..._  
Caroline was writing those words in a page of her diary when she heard the noise of a carriage coming from the street. She stopped and she came closer to the window to give a look outside. Some men were coming in her home, she knew them, they were the members of the city council. Her father asked for an immediate meeting and she didn't know why, but she was sure it had something to do with Lord Mikaelson and his family. That same day, during the tea, everybody had acted weird and nobody had given her some explanations. She was still upset. When Caroline came back at her desk to keep writing she heard her father talk loudly. She didn't use to snoop around, but that was a different situation and she felt part of it. So she took off her shoes and she climbed down the stairs to reach the livingroom, then she stayed hidden in a corner.

« We must take measures before it's too late, our families are in danger. » Said an unknown voice.

« The Mikaelsons are powerful, we can't be driven by impulse. » Kept talking another man.

« I won't let any of those vampires to sink their fangs in my daughter's neck, I don't care how powerful their are! » William shout. « I knew there was something wrong with that family right from the beginning. This evening they refused to drink tea with vervain inside. » Caroline couldn't see her father face behind the wall, but she knew he was wrathful. She was shocked and unable to move.

« They know you know their secret, you exposed yourself too much. » After a few seconds someone said.

« The important thing is that Caroline is safe. They can't come in the house without an invite. » William sighed. Caroline lips were slightly opened, when she heard what her father said she felt the blood freezing in her veins. She had invited Lord Niklaus to enter in her own house. The memories of that night came back in her mind like flashbacks, she remembered how the Lord had hesitated before to come in the room after she had told him to do so. Suddenly everything felt so clear. Some tears streamed down her eyes, she ran away, scared, and she locked her room's door. There was nothing she could do, Lord Niklaus would have come, she had told him to visit her in the night. She cried watching her hands shaking, then she sat in front to the mirror and she took deep breathes to calm down. She knew she had to face him. Anger took the place of the fear, she had been living a lie, Lord Niklaus had treated her like a stupid girl unable to sustain the truth. She didn't care if he was a vampire or just a man, she was tired to be the little and scared Caroline.

« I will enter just if you still desire my company. » A deep voice broke the silence, she immediately reconized him. He was standing on the balcony outside her room while the wind let the white and soft curtain float. Caroline saw the refelction of the man from the mirror and she tried to appear calm, even if her heart was about to explode in her chest. The girl immediately stood up to reach the center of the room, near the bottom of her bed. She allowded him in by a gesture of the right end, Klaus proceeded leaving the balcony behind his back.  
« I suppose you have some questions. » He said again. He was right, she had many questions. He had already supposed Caroline had found out the truth about him. She was a smart woman and he had always known that.

« I desire the company of a stranger. Who are you? » She slowly nodded in disagreement, confused.

« I'm afraid a life time won't be enough for you to understand who I am, nor this night will be enough for me to prove it to you. » He admitted. He was far different from the man she thought he was, he was worst. Caroline had fallen in love with just a shade of him, she had no idea how many horrible things he had done. Somehow he didn't want to let her see the other side of himself. Caroline looked down.

« I still can't undestand why you hid the truth from me. » She said. « You were trying to protect me, weren't you? Just like my father. Well, it's not with lies that you will not put me in danger. » The anger shined through her tone. Klaus' face got strict, he wasn't used to being treated with hostility by women. He took some steps ahead and Caroline moved back.

« I didn't want you to see the darkest part of me, if you are expecting me to apologize for it you will keep waiting, love. » His pride was awful. Yet Caroline didn't want apologizes, what was done was done. She forced herself to not show any emotions and she avoided his eyes, even if they were close.

« You are in danger, Lord Mikaelson. My father is wrathful and you better go away. » Caroline turned her back on him, unable to soustain his look. Some tears streamed down her face. Klaus closed his eyes for a few moments.

« Your father deceives himself thinking he can face me and my family, this will lead him to his own end. The council is not a threat to us, we've been running away from a bigger danger for thousend of years. » Klaus said. It was just a matter of time before Mikael would have arrived to the city after the death of the members of the council. His father was the danger he was talking about, the only one who was worth to worry about. To remain in New Orleans meant to face the council's attack, the attack would have forced the original family to kill the members of the council and their deaths would have lead Mikael in town.  
« This is why I'm leaving New Orleans. My brothers and I will be far away before the council can even make a move. In the name of my affection for you I will spare your father's life. » Klaus said. Suddenly Caroline undestood that it wasn't what she wanted, she didn't want him to leave. She turned again to look him in the eyes and she got closer to him with no fear.

« Don't leave me alone, please. » She begged him. To him it was harder than it seemed. Klaus didn't want to leave her but at the same time he knew she was just a young girl with a long life ahead to live, a human life. For the first time after centuries he was trying to not be selfish and she wasn't making things easy. He looked down and Caroline took his face in her hands. She understood there wasn't hope for her, maybe her destiny was to stay in New Orleans forever. They were so close that they could feel the breathe of the other on their skin. Caroline slowly kissed his lips with innocence.

« At least I can say to myself that our story had an happy ending. » She bitterly whispered to justify her action. Their forehead touched, Klaus looked her in the eyes.

« There's still something I want to do before I go. » He said starting to walk slowly towards the bed, forcing Caroline to move back. When her legs touched the side of the bed they stopped for a few seconds in which they remained silent. Klaus sinked his fingers between her hair and he got close to her neck, she winced in fear. She almost felt the pain of his fangs in her skin, but Klaus had already stopped.

« I won't hurt you, love. » He said kindly. Caroline decided to trust him, so she let him kiss her neck and a shiver ran down her spine. He pushed her again until she sat on the bed, she started to move towards the center of it and Klaus placed himself between her legs, on the top of her. Caroline had never experienced anything like that before, her own emotions were driving her mad. She knew that she was doing something terribly bad, but she wanted him like never before. Klaus grabbed the end of her white dress and he started to make it scroll on her body, Caroline helped him raising her arms and when the dress was gone she found herself almost naked in front to his eyes. Even if her first impulse was to cover herself she tried to not to do so. Klaus admired her beauty, her skin was pale and pure, her chest moved fast with her deep breathes. He touched her breast, her shyness excited him, there was nothing more satisfying than the innocent desire of a virgin.

« You can bite me... If it pleases you. » Her voice sounded unsure. Klaus smiled, he didn't want to bite her, she wasn't ready for that. Someday, maybe, she would have been able to find the pleasure in feeding a vampire.

« Not tonight, sweetheart. » He said. Caroline nodded slowly and she caressed his hair. When her hands reached his black waistcoat he helped her to get rid of it, they did the same with his white shirt. She let her hands fall on the soft bed, right at the sides of her face. His body was perfect and she had never seen an undressed man before. Klaus vehemently broke Caroline's panties, she sighed watching him moving expertly on her. He quickly unbuttoned his trousers and he pulled down his underwear placing his tip on her entrance.

« You're going to feel pain. » He whispered. Caroline face got concerned, yet she didn't stop him. As he pushed himself inside her she moaned in pain, she almost felt the need to cry. Her legs pressed against his waist, Klaus kept pushing in her tight and warm entrance, he stopped when the perfume of her blood got intense. He looked down and his hand touched her inner thigh, when he pulled back his hand he noticed the red liquid that covered his fingers. His eyes started to change their color from deep blue to red, the veins around his eyes started to pulse. He brought his fingers to his mouth to taste her blood, it was exquisite. Caroline watched him silently, she wasn't disgusted, on the contrary she was curious. When they eyes met and he stopped feeding she softly touched those blue veins.

« You don't have to hide from me. » She said. He was perfect, how could anybody call him a monster? She kissed him again and the taste of her own blood invaded her mouth. When Klaus moved again in more aggressive way she moaned again, the pain was slowly leaving his place to the pleasure. While his face was assuming human features again he watched Caroline's expression, her lips were open and she cried out at every single push.

« Easy, love. We don't have to be heard. » He said passionately kissing her warm cheek. They went on for mintues, Klaus was just as she had imagined him: violent and insatiable. She liked the way he dominated her. After the long waiting he deserved what she had to offer him. His hand pressed against her mouth when Caroline's moans got loud, she bit his palm and he smiled right before to grab her chin.

« Say my name, sweetheart. Do it. » She whispered his whole name, "Niklaus", right when she reached her first orgasm. She thought her body couldn't handle so much pleasure. After that all her muscles relaxed and Klaus kept pushing until he left his release inside of her. Caroline felt the warmth, then she closed her eyes exhausted. When Klaus sat on the side of the bed to dress up again she covered her nude body with the white blanket marked just by some drops of her own blood. Klaus put his white shirt on, Caroline stayed quiet, watching him. She didn't want him to leave, in that moment more than before. When he gave her a glance he sighed.

« My presence in your life would bring you nothing but pain. » He said.

« Don't leave me. I don't want to stay here and marry a man who doesn't love me. Bring me with you, we'll run away far from here. » Caroline lifted up her chest and she grabbed Klaus' face in her hands. « I will keep your secret, I promise. » Klaus seemed to think about it. He knew what was the right thing to do, but he had never been good with taking right decisions.

« I won't deny you the chance to be free, so I will let you choose for your own destiny. Just know that leaving New Orleans you will renounce to everything that your human life has to offer. You won't see your father again, nor your house. You will be mine and I will be yours, forever. » The one that seemed a promise of eternal love was a curse. Klaus Mikaelson was a possessive and jealous man with no mercy, but Caroline was so in love with him that she couldn't help herself from smiling to him and reach his lips to kiss them, happy. He responded to every kiss, his hands touched her body covered by the blanket. An insane smile showed up on his face.

« After all, why should I give all of this to another man? » He asked looking at her body. Caroline smiled, they kissed again and again.

« Tomorrow night, my love, I'll come to take you away. A carriage will bring us far from New Orleans. » He whispered. « You are going to like Mystic Falls. » Caroline didn't know that place, she had no idea where it was, she didn't care. She was feeling a pure joy for the first time after years.

« I'll be here waiting for you. » She said kissing him. When she pulled him away she laughed. « And now go, or I'll keep you in my bed all night long! » She joked. They shared a deep, loving glance right before Klaus stood up.

« Have good dreams, love. » He disappeared like smoke in the sky. Once she stayed alone Caroline kept smiling softly, she couldn't believe what had just happened. She walked towards her desk to take her secret diary and bring it on her bed, then she started to write down all her feels, after all she was a lonley girl and the paper was her only confident.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Finally it happened. Leave reviews and let me know if you liked it or not, try to guess what's coming next! **


End file.
